xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Sonic Racing/scripts
This is a script of the cutscenes from the storyline of Team Sonic Racing. Cutscene 001 Seaside Hill, day :Amy: Hi, Sonic! Omochao and Big I are having a picnic. Want to join us? :Sonic: Sure! Knuckles and Tails and I got these weird invitations to meet somebody at the beach for some kind of race, but I've always got time for a chili dog! :Amy: A race? Hmm. We didn't get any invitations. :Dodon Pa: Hohohoho. Hello, blue hedgehog. I am Dodon Pa. I'm glad to see you accepted the honor of my invitation. Are you ready to prove to me that you're the fastest? :Tails: "Fastest" is Sonic's middle name! [Suspiciously] But what's this race all about? Your invitation was skinny on details. :Dodon Pa: Oh, details are quite unimportant, especially to those of limited intellectual capacities. All you need to know is that you'll race as teams in the most advanced cars that my super-science can create, testing your limits on my punishing track. :Amy: That's pretty vague. And, ignoring that "limited intellectual capacities" crack this "super-science" and "punishing track" talk sounds suspiciously Eggman-esque. :Knuckles: I agree. I just meet this guy and I already don't trust him. :Sonic: Yeah, the whole thing's little sketchy, but Dodon's got me curious. I really want to check out this race and these super cars. C'mon, you know you'll all be safe as long as I'm around! :Dodon Pa: A wise choice, blue hedgehog. Join me in my spaceship and we'll go to Planet Wisp, where the first race awaits. :Big: That sounds like fun! Can I go in your spaceship? :Dodon Pa: Why not? A large feline such as yourself would be an asset in any race. :Omochao: If you're going, Big, then Amy and I will go with you too. After all, we're a team! :Tails: Now that Team Rose is going, Team Sonic will have somebody good to race! change: Outer space. :[Dodon Pa's spaceship launches forward.] change: Wisp Circuit, day :Dodon Pa: Welcome to Wisp Circuit, the first in a series of team races. :Knuckles: And you say that the winner of the tournament gets to keep his car? Sweet! :Tails: A little too sweet! There's something about this Tanuki I just don't trust! Cutscene 002 Wisp Circuit, day :Dodon Pa: Well done, one and all. Of course, some of you did better than others. Some of you might not survive at all. Hohohoho. :Amy: You know, that creepy chuckle is one "o" away from an Eggman laugh. :Dodon Pa: Hohohoho. Cutscene 003 Whale Lagoon, day :Amy: I'm telling you guys, something about this whole setup smells rotten to me! What kind of person appears out of nowhere and has a bunch of strangers compete in a crazy, dangerous race? :Tails: I agree! This has all the makings of an Eggman plot! These super sophisticated vehicles, this mysterious competition... I just bet he and the Doctor are buddies! :Big: I think he's nice. Just look at this pretty car he's letting me drive. :Dodon Pa: If you think your car is pretty now, my fine feline, just wait until you unlock the Cosmetic Mods. :Big: Why can't I do it now? :Dodon Pa: I'm sure you'll figure it out. Explore the map, play side races, and collect Hidden Keys. Oh, the things you'll discover. The potentially dangerous things! Hohohoho. Cutscene 004 Whale Lagoon, day :Sonic: Ha Ha! That was awesome! As much as I like to run, it was really fun to drive this thing! :Big: It was almost as fun as fishing. :Knuckles: I'll admit that this guy knows how to put on a great race, but there's still something about all this that doesn't add up. :Tails: I agree. This level of technology is advanced, even for me. And what's compelling this guy to make us compete? Is he testing the limits of his cars? :Knuckles: Or is he testing our limits? :Dodon Pa: Either? Neither? Both? Who can say? Hohohoho. Win or fail, it's up to your teams and your teamwork. Now, are you ready for the next match? Cutscene 005 Ocean View, day :Amy: Dodon's tech is amazing! I've never seen anything like my car! It's so fast it's scary! :Omochao: There appear to be three types of cars, Amy. You're driving a Speed-type car that can go very fast, while Big has a Power-type car that can easily smash through things. :Amy: Just like Big! :Omochao: Ha Ha! Exactly! And I'm driving a Technique car that has improved handling and can attract Ring's for collection. :Amy: Oh, Omochao, you're the master of exposition! :Omochao: Heheh, yeah. It's kinda my deal, isn't it? Cutscene 006 Lost Palace, day :Tails: Yeah, get back to me as soon as you find anything out. :Big: Who are you talking to, Tails? :Tails: [Hesitating] Um, nobody, Big. :Big: I understand. I talk to Froggy sometimes when he's not around and I miss him. Cutscene 007 Doctor's Mine, day :Dodon Pa: All right, racers, the easy part is over. :Omochao: That was easy? :Dodon Pa: Compared to what comes next, that was child's play, child. Prepare yourselves for the punishing Survival Race! :Tails: Survival Race? :Dodon Pa: Indeed. The last racer in every lap will be eliminated until only the fastest remains. :Tails: "Punishing?" "Eliminated?" [Angrily] You use a lot of disturbing words! :Sonic: I'm not disturbed. I'm intrigued! Let's do this! Cutscene 008 Doctor's Mine, day :Amy: That was kind of brutal, Dodon Pa. Why are you putting us through all of this? :Dodon Pa: Don't worry about your little head about it, young hedgehog. It's technical. :Amy: [Angrily] That's the most condescending thing I've heard all day. :Sonic: And the day is young! :Dodon Pa: Hohohoho. Cutscene 009 Whale Lagoon, day :Silver: Good to see you, Blaze. I notice you got the same mysterious invitation that I did. :Blaze: Yes. It was vague, but compelling enough to pique my curiosity. :Vector: I'm curious, too! I didn't get an invitation, but my sources informed me about the race and said to meet you here. :Dodon Pa: Ah. There you are. Ready to participate in my grand contest? :Blaze: Now that I see you, I think not. Tanuki are notorious tricksters, and I'm reluctant to be a pawn in your schemes, no matter how intriguing. :Dodon Pa: Perhaps I can persuade you. There is a considerable cash prize... :Vector: [Excitedly] Cash prize!? Count me in! C'mon guys, we gotta do this! :Silver: You seem quite determined, Vector. We'll go, but only to bail you out of trouble when it happens. And believe me, it will happen. Cutscene 010 Whale Lagoon, day :Vector: So, what's your take on this Dodon Pa guy, Amy? You trust him? :Amy: About as far as I can throw him. I'm keeping an eye on that Tanuki. :Sonic: You're gonna need to keep both eyes on the track if you wanna win this race! :Amy: [Annoyed] I can multi-task, Sonic! :Sonic: Prove it! Cutscene 011 Sand Road, day :Sonic: Hey, Silver. Long time no see. You came here from the future? :Silver: Yeah. I received the invitation in my era, 200 years from now, and journeyed back in time to participate. :Tails: [Nervous] Whoa! Dodon Pa can send physical objects through space and time? That's a whole 'nother level of scary tech. :Big: Dodon Pa is really cool. :Knuckles: I don't know how cool he is, Big, but he's powerful. Dangerously powerful. And I still don't trust his motives. Cutscene 012 Sand Road, day :Dodon Pa: Oh, you are all doing much better than I expected! I can see that I'll need to come up with a few bumps in the road to sufficiently test your skills! :Amy: [Angrily] Your roads seem pretty bumpy already! If we're not careful, somebody's gonna get hurt! :Dodon Pa: Yes. Yes, exactly. :Sonic: Bring it on! I'm lovin' this! Cutscene 013 Ice Mountain, day :Amy: Nice to see you, Blaze. Did Dodon Pa send you an invitation to his race? :Blaze: Yes. Apparently, our enigmatic host is able to send messages across dimensions. Impressive. :Amy: Distressingly impressive. He's got a lot of power, and I'm not sure about his motives. :Blaze: After everything I have dealt with, I feel confident that I can handle a mischievous old Tanuki. :Amy: Don't underestimate him. There's more going on here than we can see. Cutscene 014 Doctor's Mine, day :Dr. Eggman: [Evilly] Well, well, well, it would appear that the gang's all here. I can't wait to throw a wrench into their plans. :Cubot: You left the wrench here, boss, along with the rest of your tools. :Dr. Eggman: You're a special kind of idiot, Cubot. :Cubot: Yay! I'm special! Cutscene 015 Ocean View, day :Vector: ...and that's about the long and short of it. :Tails: That's some pretty helpful info. Now we just have to figure out what our next move is. :Knuckles: Hey, what's going on here? What are you two sneaking around talking about? You guys aren't even on the same team. :Tails: Oh, hey, Knuckles. We were just, uh, talking about the, uh, the weather. :Knuckles: It's sunny. There, done. By the way, where's the rest of your detective agency, Vector? Espio and Charmy. Why aren't you guys a team? :Vector: Uh, I'm out here freelancing. Yeah, that's it. Trying to make a little extra coin. :Knuckles: Okay, but remember, I'm watching you. No funny business. Cutscene 016 Ocean View, day :Sonic: Knuckles said you were being sneaky or something. Is that true? :Tails: Maybe just a little. I'm working on something. :Sonic: Say no more. That's good enough for me. You'll tell me when I need to know. :Tails: You got that right, Sonic! :Sonic: Great! Now let's go find us another race to win. Cutscene 017 Frozen Junkyard :Dodon Pa: There is only one thing that could improve this affair... MORE racers. Team Eggman is joining the contest. :Dr. Eggman: Hello all. Miss me? :Tails: [Angrily] Eggman! I knew it! You're the one behind all this. :Dr. Eggman: Oh please. I'm here to race, the same as you. Except unlike you, my team are the only ones who are unstoppable! :Sonic: You've never been unstoppable, Eggman. In fact, you're VERY stoppable. :Dodon Pa: And now these fellows are here as well. Oh, excellent. Excellent. Let the race commence. :change: Thunder Deck, outside, day :Cubot: Awww, I wish the boss had let us race with him instead of letting those Eggpawn's be on his team. :Orbot: Yes, but we have a list of duties to perform here while the boss is away. :Cubot: That's right. We need to maintain the power levels of the boss's vegetable garden and water the unstable energy core. :Orbot: I think you read the list backwards. :Cubot: I'' can't read at all! Cutscene 018 Frozen Junkyard :'Tails:' The fact that Eggman is here has me worried. :'Sonic:' Yeah. He could be working with Dodon Pa. :'Tails:' If the two of them even ''know each other, that is. :Sonic: Yeah, it's a mystery. I wonder if Shadow knows anything. He'd work with Eggman if it meant getting what he wanted. I think I'll have a little chat with him. Cutscene 019 Market Street, night/day :Sonic: Well, look who decided to show up. Are you actually going to try to win, or are you just here to do Eggman's bidding? :Shadow: I always try, and I ALWAYS succeed. I'm not here for you, and I'm not working with the Doctor. I'm here to put an end to his evil plans. :Sonic: Fair enough. You could never beat me anyway. Oh, and don't worry, I'll stop Eggman for you. :Shadow: Hmph, Sonic, I'm the Ultimate Life Form. I could never lose to you. :Sonic: Tell you what, how about I challenge you to a race to see who's the best? :Shadow: Challenge accepted. Although there is no challenge! Cutscene 020 Pinball Highway/Market Street, night/day :Shadow: Perhaps you could be useful in assisting me to thwart the Doctor's plan after all, Sonic. :Sonic: Wow, that's awfully big of you, Shadow. But I'm not sure it's just Eggman's plan we've gotta smash. :Shadow: Agreed. Dodon Pa's motivations are a mystery to me, as are his loyalties. But be assured, if he's working with the Doctor I'll crush him too. Cutscene 021 Whale Lagoon, day :Dr. Eggman: ...and you're sure your Ultimate Energy Engine can do all that? :Dodon Pa: Indeed, indeed. You will be most pleased with it, my good sir. :Dr. Eggman: I have no doubt, my friend. I have no doubt. :Silver: Is that Eggman and Dodon Pa? Everyone! It's a trap! Eggman and Dodon Pa are working together! :Tails: I figured as much. We can't stop them right now, though. Sonic and Shadow are having a showdown. :Silver: [Sighs] Those two will be the end of us. I saw them talking. I heard something about the engine. Eggman was very excited. :Amy: This engine could be dangerous. We should find a way to stop them. :Tails: We can't stop them if we don't know what they're doing. We should probably keep racing and keep an eye on them. :Sonic: I like the plan. The "keep racing" part is my favorite. Shadow is going down! Cutscene 022 Sky Road :Rouge: Well Shadow, now that you and Sonic have finished your little ego-competition, do you think we can address the real problem? :Shadow/Sonic: We're far from finished! :Rouge: Ugh, you boys. Okay, let me try it again. Dodon Pa is not to be trusted. Silver says he and Eggman are working together. What are we gonna do about it? :Omega: Eliminate Eggman. And his ally Dodon Pa! :Big: What does "eliminate" mean? :Omochao: Eliminate means to destroy, to harm, to undo. Cutscene 023 Lost Palace, day :Big: I don't know why everybody's mad at Dodon Pa. This race is fun and my car is cool. :Chao: Chao! Chao! :Amy: Big, just because somebody gives you something nice doesn't mean that they're nice. If Eggman offered me a cookie I wouldn't eat it, because I'd be pretty sure that there was something wrong with the cookie. :Big: Eggman has cookies? Mm, I want one. :Amy: No, Big. Eggman doesn't have cookies. It was a metaphor. :Big: Is a metaphor a kind of cookie? I'm confused. :Amy: We know, Big. We know. Cutscene 024 Frozen Junkyard :Dodon Pa: Racers, you've performed surprisingly well so far. The information I've acquired from watching you will prove most useful. :Blaze: I am a princess, not your little performance monkey! :Dodon Pa: Monkey... princess... all the same to me. The real question is: Are you a survivor? :Blaze: I have survived worse than you! :Dodon Pa: Let's test that, shall we? Cutscene 025 Frozen Junkyard :Sonic: Looks like you lose again, Eggman. What does that make, like a million times or something? :Dr. Eggman: I don't keep score. :Orbot: Oh! I do! It's exactly two-hundred and twenty-seven thou- :Dr. Eggman: [Angrily] Oh, ZIP IT, Orbot! [Normally] Looks like I need to up my game. Cutscene 026 Pinball Highway, night :Dr. Eggman: You all think you're so great at racing? Well, let's see how you handle a few Eggpawns in your way. Scratch that, a few HUNDRED Eggpawns. :Dodon Pa: Hohohoho, the angry man's obstacles will test their teamwork even further. :Omega: Exterminate Eggpawns! :Shadow: Team Dark! Let's slag these robots! :Sonic: Race you to see who can take care of Eggman's toys the quickest, Shadow! Cutscene 027 Pinball Highway, night :Omega: Eggpawns exterminated! :Tails: Yeah, but I don't think that's the end of them! :Dr. Eggman: You got that right, Tails! I can build'em faster than you can break'em. :Omega: MORE Eggpawns to exterminate. Excellent. Cutscene 028 Ice Mountain, night/day :Omochao: I'm detecting some strange telemetric signals coming from Dodon Pa. :Knuckles: What are "telemetrics"? :Omochao: It's all our racing information, especially information about our teamwork. Dodon Pa's been broadcasting it out after each race to an unknown receiver. :Rouge: Who wants to bet the receiver is Eggman? :Knuckles: It's getting harder and harder not to tell that Tanuki to take a hike and bail on this race. :Rouge: Easy there, big guy, you don't want to blow a gasket. :Knuckles: Right now, I kinda do. Cutscene 029 Bingo Party/Ice Mountain, night/day :Big: Why does everybody think that Mr. Pa is telling our secrets to Eggman? :Tails: Oh, I don't know, maybe because they're both evil conniving super scientists with funny mustaches? :Big: I have a funny mustache. Does that make me evil? Cutscene 030 Frozen Junkyard/Boo's House :Big: I think the Tanuki is nice. :Knuckles: Big, you're driving me crazy with this stuff! The guy is clearly in cahoots with Eggman! :Big: Mr. Pa works with Wisp's, and Wisps only like nice people. :Amy: I hadn't thought about that, but Big's right. Those Wisps are working with Dodon Pa. Maybe he is a good guy! :Big: Wait, I'm right? Cutscene 031 Frozen Junkyard/Boo's House :Amy: Eggman's a pretty crummy racer. If he's cheating, he's pretty bad at it. :Sonic: But if he's trying to lose, he's really good at it! Cutscene 032 Market Street, day :Dr. Eggman: Why am I not doing better? Is it me? No, of course not. There must be something wrong with this car I'm driving. :Orbot: Typical. The creator blames his creations. :Dr. Eggman: [Angrily] I believe I told you to zip it, Orbot. [Normally] Fortunately, I know how to create an even better racing car. Behold, Formula M! With this vehicle I can't lose! I should probably get around to creating better robot henchmen too. What do you think, Orbot? :Orbot: Can't respond. Zipping it. :Dr. Eggman: Atta boy. Cutscene 033 Roulette Road, night :Amy: With Metal Sonic in the mix, this race could get even more dangerous. :Big: I don't like that mean robot. :Sonic: He's just a fancy tin can. Nothing to worry about, Big. :Tails: Actually, he's slightly more dangerous than a tin can. :Sonic: Well, he races like a tin can. Let's get back on the track! Cutscene 034 Haunted Castle, night :Sonic: Hey, Silver, you look a little down. Thinking about how badly I'm gonna beat you in the next race? :Silver: What? Oh, no, I'm thinking about something else. :Sonic: Come on man, get your head in the game. I'm totally going to make you look silly out there. You want to win, right? :Silver: Right, yeah, okay. Winning. You ever have one of those feelings? Like... like... :Sonic: Like you're about to get your car fed to you by a blue hedgehog? No, never. :Silver: I'm not hungry, but thanks. :Sonic: Wow dude, you take all the fun out of trash talking. Cutscene 035 Haunted Castle, night :Blaze: Good job out there, Silver. :Silver: ... :Blaze: I said, good job out there. :Silver: What? Oh, thanks! Cutscene 036 Market Street, day :Blaze: What is going on with you, Silver? I can tell something is on your mind. :Silver: I'm fine. It's just, something bad is gonna happen. I can't explain it. I just feel it. :Blaze: Have your travels through time given you precognition? :Silver: I don't know. Maybe they have. Or maybe I'm just thinking too much. :Blaze: Either way, I trust you. We will be ready. Cutscene 037 Market Street, day :Dr. Eggman: You have the data I sent you? Maintain radio silence until your mission is complete. My operative has his orders, Metal Sonic. While he carries them out let's wipe the track up with these losers! Hoo hoo hoo! :change: Thunder Deck, outside, day :Cubot: Is it weird that I get jealous when I see the boss hanging out with other robots? :Orbot: Very weird, considering he can't stand you. :Cubot: [Sighs] The heart wants what the heart wants. Cutscene 038 Ocean View/Frozen Junkyard, day :Omochao: When done correctly, certain moves with your teammates can help you go faster. :Amy: Yeah, I know, I just need to get the hang of that Slingshot move. :Omochao: It's all about the timing. :Big: Amy, it looks like there's a big guy hiding over there in the shadows. Also, that cloud looks like Froggy. :Amy: That's nice, Big. Come on, we need to get going. The race is about to start. :Big: I wonder if that big guy is racing. Cutscene 039 Frozen Junkyard :Big: What happened to that big guy? I wonder what he was doing. :Amy: What did you say, Big? :Big: Aww, the Froggy cloud is gone. Cutscene 040 Roulette Road, night :Vector: We're really doing well out there, you say? :Blaze: I would say you are here for other reasons besides winning. :Vector: What? No. I'm totally here to win the money. :Blaze: Vector, I'' am a princess. People lie to me daily. It is my job to find the truth so I know who can I trust. :'Vector:' Not too shabby, princess. All right, you got me. Truth is I'm here because Tails contacted me when they first met this Dodon Pa guy. He wanted me to get the dirt on him. :'Blaze:' And? :'Vector:' Work in progress. Cutscene 041 Roulette Road, night :'Blaze:' So, did you find anything out? :'Vector:' Espio and Charmy are following up on a few things for me. We should get their report soon. Then we'll see who Dodon Pa guy really is. Cutscene 042 Boo's House :'Silver:' Omochao, I need you help. :'Omochao:' Of course! What can I do for you? :'Silver:' Something bad is coming. Soon, I can feel it. I just don't know where, and I can't be everywhere at once. Is there a way to watch the whole track? :'Omochao:' One person can't watch the whole track, but a whole lot of people can watch one track. Or in this case, many Chao. :'Silver:' What do you mean? :'Omochao:' Look in the stands. The Chao are watching the race. Both '''Hero Chao' and Dark Chao. If something bad happens, they will react. That will be your signal. :Silver: I see. Watch the Chao. Thanks, Omochao. You were actually pretty helpful. :Omochao: Don't sound so surprised! Cutscene 043 Haunted Castle, night :Dr. Eggman: Very soon I'll have what I want. There's no way this plan can fail. :Orbot: Oh, there's plenty of ways it could fail, boss. I've been making a list. :Dr. Eggman: What did I say about making failure lists? :Cubot: Oh, oh! I know. Not to make them because they get you angry. :Orbot: Awww, I like lists. Cutscene 044 Hidden Volcano :Chao: Chao! Chao! :Sonic: What's all that yelling about? :Amy: Those Chao in the stands are going crazy! What are they pointing at? Is somebody hiding over there? :Big: It's that big guy again. I wonder if he knows where my Froggy cloud went. :Zavok: [Angrily] Chao! Disgusting creatures. :Sonic: Zavok! This just keep getting better and better. And by better, I mean worse. Is he with you, Eggman? :Dr. Eggman: What!? No! I'm totally shocked that he's here, and I TOTALLY didn't ask him to do a secret task for me or anything. Since you're here, Zavok, you might as well race on my team. :Cubot: I hope Zavok likes losing. :Dr. Eggman: I heard that! :Orbot: [Frustrated] Why do you always keep the mic button held down? :Cubot: I like buttons. Cutscene 045 Hidden Volcano :Dr. Eggman: I can't believe you were discovered! You're obviously not the master of hiding. Did you at least get "the thing" we talked about? :Zavok: No. It has eluded me. It is clearly kept in an unknown location. :Dr. Eggman: Really? You think? [Angrily] Ugh, I'm surrounded by idiots! I hope you race better than you hide. Cutscene 046 Sand Road, day :Amy: Wow, this race is getting more and more brutal. I'm exhausted. :Knuckles: They brought in Zavok and upped the ante. We need to make our move. :Sonic: What move? We don't have any moves yet. I'm not worried about Zavok. We beat him before, we'll beat him again. :Tails: We still don't know what they want from us or what their end game is. We don't even know who the bad guy is in all this. :Sonic: It's always Eggman. It's just a matter of who else is involved. We need to stay strong and keep racing. :Amy: I'm going to need a vacation after all this. :Big: We can go fishing. Cutscene 047 Sand Road, day :Dodon Pa: Events are unfolding beautifully. The race is heating up and I am getting everything I could have hoped for and more. My plans always go off without a hitch. Cutscene 048 Roulette Road, night :Knuckles: [Angrily] That's it! I'm done racing for this old man. I want some answers and I want them now! Tell us what's going on, Tanuki, or you're going down! :Dodon Pa: The angry echidna is showing his true colors. Interesting. :Vector: Cool your jets, Knuckles. I just got the report from Espio about who Dodon Pa really is. :Tails: Well, tell us! :Vector: Hmm, it says here Dodon Pa is... the President of Donpa Motors!? :Amy: They're the biggest automobile corporation in the universe. :Vector: There's more. He's also the king of a planet called Donpa Kingdom. Huh, I did not see that coming. :Big: I told you he was nice. And he's a king. Those are both good, right? :Tails: It's good to know you're not on Eggman's side. :Dodon Pa: Sides? I am on no sides and on all sides. I only want perfection. Cutscene 049 Ice Mountain, day :Rouge: Okay, so you're the president of an automobile corporation, but why are you holding these races? And why did you invite us so secretly? :Dodon Pa: Very simple little girl bat. We are creating the fastest, most powerful engine in the universe. I'm calling it the "Ultimate Energy Engine." Very secret. Very hush hush. :Rouge: Don't you have facilities and people to do these races? :Dodon Pa: If you want the best, you need help from the best. Hence, you and your friends. :Rouge: How very sweet of you to say so! One more question. Since you're a king and everything, do you have a crown covered with jewels and a treasure vault filled with precious gems? :Dodon Pa: Of course. Why do you ask? :Rouge: Oh, no reason, sugar. Cutscene 050 Ice Mountain, day :Omochao: The telemetrics I intercepted must be part of your research and development. :Dodon Pa: Of course. One cannot create something without information. And I have gathered much information from your races. :Omochao: [Surprised] Have you? :Dodon Pa: Indeed. The energies generated from your teamwork are astonishingly powerful, and key to the creation of my Ultimate Energy Engine. :Dr. Eggman: [Quietly] Well, that's good to know! Cutscene 051 Market Street, day :Sonic: Now that everybody agrees that Dodon Pa's a good guy we can focus on racing, right? :Shadow: You and I have some unresolved business, Sonic. :Sonic: That's right. And the only place to resolve it is at the finish line. :Amy: [Annoyed] You guys never stop, do you? :Sonic: Where's the fun in that? You don't win by stopping. You win by GOING. :Shadow: I wasn't talking about racing, Sonic. I was talking about the Doctor and his intentions. Cutscene 052 Wisp Circuit, day :Silver: I saw you and Dodon Pa talking earlier. :Dr. Eggman: So? It's a free universe, last time I checked. :Silver: [Annoyed] Not if you had your way. What were the two of you talking about? :Dr. Eggman: We were discussing science stuff way above your pay grade, dimwit. :Silver: Science stuff like the Ultimate Energy Engine? That kind of power must have made you hungry with desire. :Dr. Eggman: [Realizing] Yes, yes, with that engine I could finally destroy...! [Nervously] I don't know what you're talking about! :Silver: So, you hired Zavok to steal it, didn't you? :Dr. Eggman: Ugh. Am I really that obvious? Metal Sonic, Zavok! We have to win this race, no matter what it takes! Cutscene 053 Hidden Volcano :Dr. Eggman: Zavok, you're pathetic. The only thing you're the master of is bad driving. :Zavok: Our opponents are strong. I respect that. :Dr. Eggman: Maybe it's not that they're strong. Maybe it's that you're weak. :Zavok: [Angrily] Watch your tongue, Eggman, or you'll lose it. Zavok is mighty! :Dr. Eggman: I'm gonna give you a chance to prove that. Cutscene 054 Sand Road, day :Dr. Eggman: You might be able to regain your honor if you complete a small task for me. :Zavok: What did you have in mind? :Dr. Eggman: A job that you are much more suited for than driving. Cutscene 055 Sand Road, day :Big: Dodon Pa is gone! :Sonic: What are you talking about Big? :Big: Well, first they all were here, and then, they all weren't here. But I think the king wanted to be here and Eggman and the other guy didn't, so they weren't. :Amy: Kidnapped! Did you see where they went? :Big: Probably some place. What's a Final Fortress? :Sonic: Come with me and I'll give you a tour. Cutscene 056 Thunder Deck, inside :Dr. Eggman: [Angrily] Give me the engine, you doddering Tanuki! :Dodon Pa: The engine is worthless now. It is incomplete. :Dr. Eggman: Worthless? Incomplete? What are you rambling about? :Dodon Pa: The racers are no longer racing. Without racing we cannot get enough Ultimate Team Energy. Without that teamwork energy, the engine will never be. :Zavok: By kidnapping Dodon Pa, you stopped the races. You stopped the engine from being completed. :Dr. Eggman: Oh, quit pointing fingers! Who can really say who's at fault? :Cubot: I can! I can! It's your fault, boss! :Dr. Eggman: Shut up, Cubot! The important question is: how do we fix the problem? :Sonic: [Angrily] We know you're in there Eggman! Free Dodon Pa and we'll go easy on you! :Dr. Eggman: I think our answer just arrived. You want Dodon Pa, Sonic? Let's race for him! Cutscene 057 Thunder Deck, inside :Vector: We beat those Eggpawns. Do you really think Eggman will give us Dodon Pa? :Tails: I doubt it. Nothing is ever that simple with Eggman. Cutscene 058 Ice Mountain, day :Sonic: Okay, Eggman. We beat your Eggpawns fair and square. Now hand over Dodon Pa! :Dr. Eggman: Ah, did I not say best two out of three? :Orbot: No, boss, you didn't. :Dr. Eggman: I'm sure I did! And shut up, you worthless tin can. :Sonic: One race or one hundred, we'll beat you, Eggman. Cutscene 059 Ice Mountain, day :Dr. Eggman: Zavok, that was pathetic. :Sonic: For once we agree on something, Eggman. [Fed up] Now, release Dodon Pa. :Dr. Eggman: Oh, yeah. About that. Cutscene 060 Hidden Volcano :Knuckles: Okay, hand over the Tanuki. We beat your Eggpawns and we beat Zavok. :Dr. Eggman: Yes, that's true, but you haven't beaten my Eggpawns, and Metal Sonic! :Knuckles: I didn't know we had to. :Dr. Eggman: Well, it goes without saying. Which is why I didn't say anything. :Tails: That doesn't make sense. :Dr. Eggman: Trust me. :Tails: That really doesn't make sense! Cutscene 061 Hidden Volcano :Dr. Eggman: They beat you? How could they beat you, Metal Sonic? :Metal Sonic: ... :Dr. Eggman: It's better that you can't talk. Any words out of your mouth would just make me angrier. Cutscene 062 Roulette Road, night :Dr. Eggman: Please tell me we've got enough energy. :Dodon Pa: The racers did an excellent job. Everything is working perfectly. :Dr. Eggman: [Gets excited] So we did it? The engine is working? :Dodon Pa: Oh. No, no, no. We still need more. :Dr. Eggman: ARGH! Fine! Hey, Sonic! :Sonic: [Fed up] Let me guess. You're challenging us to another race. :Dr. Eggman: What, you don't like racing? :Sonic: Honestly, I love it! Let's go! Cutscene 063 Roulette Road, night :Dr. Eggman: [Angrily] All three of you are terrible! What do I pay you for? :Zavok: I do not get paid. :Dr. Eggman: Not the way you drive. Cutscene 064 Doctor's Mine, day :Dr. Eggman: Let me guess. We don't have enough energy. :Dodon Pa: This is why you always fail. You do not have the patience to wait for perfection. It is very close. One more race should do it. :Dr. Eggman: One more race, you say? :Shadow: Enough of your games, Doctor. Send out Dodon Pa or we'll come in there and get him! :Dr. Eggman: One more race! This is for all the marbles. :Tails: [Annoyed] This is like the third race for all the marbles. :Dr. Eggman: True, but this time you're racing me! Cutscene 065 Dark Arsenal :Dr. Eggman: That better have been worth it. I looked like a fool out there. :Orbot: Oh, don't feel bad, boss. You look like a fool in here too! Cutscene 066 Thunder Deck, day :Dr. Eggman: I could really use some good news right about now. :Dodon Pa: Hohohoho! Good news, person who kidnapped me! Sufficient energy has been accumulated! My Ultimate Energy Engine is complete! This invention this usher in a new era of prosperity and cooperation throughout the- :Dr. Eggman: [Interrupting] I'll take that engine, old fool! And I'm going to use it in my monster machine to crush Sonic! HooHooHoo! :Orbot: So much for cooperation! :Dodon Pa: [Shocked] My engine! He stole it! :Sonic: What a surprise. C'mon, everybody. Let's go get that engine back and wreck Eggman's plan. :Shadow: It's about time. Cutscene 067 Thunder Deck, inside :Dr. Eggman: [Angrily] Blast you, Sonic! I'll get you this time with my super powered monster machine and smash your puny car into smithereens! :Cubot: Um, hey boss? :Dr. Eggman: [Fed up] What is it? :Orbot: [Worried] About that monster machine, it's gone crazy and it's headed for the energy core. :Dr. Eggman: Wha-Whaaaaaat!? We're doomed! Without the energy core, this airship is going to fall out of the sky! We gotta get out of here! :Orbot: Yessir! :Cubot: Wait for meeeee! :change: Thunder Deck, outside, day :[Sirens and explosions are heard in the background] :Tails: [Worried] Bad news, Sonic! With the Fortress's crash, this airship is gonna fall out of the sky! :Sonic: What? Tails, we gotta go save Dodon Pa! Tails, Silver, Rouge, Chao - grab the guys who can't fly and get out of here! :Chao: Chao! :Rouge: Okay! But what about the cars? :Sonic: [Panicking] We gotta take care of our friends first! :Silver: Got it! Leave it us! :Knuckles: Can't have you guys be the heroes without me! We're a team, right? :Sonic: Knuckles. :Tails: That's right! We'll use our teamwork to save Dodon Pa! :Sonic: [Defeated] Aw, you guys got me. [Confidently] Alright, let's go save him! change: The airship destroyed :[The airship explodes in a bright flash of light.] change: Seaside Hill, day :Amy: I hope Sonic and everybody escaped in time. :Shadow: I wouldn't worry about them. :Sonic: Hey, guys! Sorry about the wait! :Dodon Pa: Hohohoho! It was quite the close call! :Knuckles: But all the racecars were lost in the explosion. I guess the race is over now. :Dodon Pa: Hohohoho! Do not fret, younglings. To show my gratitude for saving my life, let me give you all new racecars. :Sonic: Really? So we can all race together, then? :Dodon Pa: Exactly. I look forward to seeing everyone's competitive spirits in action again. :Sonic: Alright! Now that we've got that settled, let's get this race started! :Silver, Tails, Rouge, Vector, Knuckles and Amy: Yeah! Category:Team Sonic Racing scripts Category:Scripts